


[Fanart] Two of Wands

by enemytosleep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CritterTarotProject, Fanart, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: The world is in your hands: What will you do, Spurt?
Kudos: 11





	[Fanart] Two of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> I drew the Two of Wands for the #CritterTarotProject, which was a massive 2020 gathering of artists on Discord to draw a complete deck to send to the cast. You can find art of the full deck on Twitter @CritterTarotProject or by the hashtag.


End file.
